Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. It's still under construction. Transcript Chase: '(''runs into the Mentor Quarters) AAAAAAAH!!! Guys, wake up! We did it! we did it! we did it! 'Leo: '''We were sleeping! We were sleeping! We were sleeping! '''Bree: '''Chase, it's 5:30 in the morning, what's going on? '''Chase: '''It took 5 years, but Mr. Davenport and I finally cracked it! We created a new technology that's gonna revolutionize the way that the world gets his energy! Aaaaah! '''Adam: '''Did he just wake us up to talk about science? '''Bree: '''I don't care where you hit him, just make it hurt. '''Chase: '''Come on! '''Donald: '''Ooooh, you are so beautiful. Ooooh, yes you are. I love you. I love you. I love you. I... '''Bree: '''Were you just talking to a glass cube? '''Donald: '''No, I was talking to my reflection in a glass cube. '''Chase: '''Here she is, the Davenchase Energytransponder. '''Adam: '''That little thing is what you guys have been working on the past 5 years? (Chase nods) Your genious is fading young Chase! '''Chase: '''There it is. '''The Incapacitator: '''Wow... It's beautiful. '''Chase: '''Yeah, I know. Who needs a girlfriend when you have gadgets? (laughs) I-I mean, it's very shiny. Uhm, by the way, I never caught your name. '''The Incapacitator: '''How rude of me. It's... (''blasts Chase) The Incapacitator! (In the training area) 'Adam: '''Great work you two. When both students are completely passed out, I know I've done my job. Alright, you guys are up next. What are you names again? '''Kaz: '''Francois Bouchon De La Guerra. But you can call me Frank. '''Adam: '''And you are? '''Oliver: '''Frank. '''Adam: '''Okay everybody, it's Frank on Frank. Let's see what they got! '''Oliver: '''What do we do? '''Kaz: ' Follow my lead. (Kaz starts screaming) '''Oliver: Aaah! Make it stop! Make it stop! Adam: '''What are you doing to him? '''Kaz: I can attack other people's brains with my brain! Adam: '''That's not a real ability. '''Kaz: Yes, it is! Adam: Okay, you convinced me. Frank! What are you doing? Fight back! What's your ability? Oliver: 'I... have the same ability! '''Kaz: '''Seriously? (''Oliver and Kaz are both screaming and falling to the floor) 'Bree: '(comes running in) Adam! Chase was just attacked in the transponder room, come on! '''Adam: '''Frank, you're in charge. Frank, keep an eye on Frank! '''Bree: '''Chase! '''Donald: '''What happened? '''Chase: '''I was showing the transponder to a potential buyer... '''Donald: '''You brought a complete stranger in here? '''Chase: '''He blasted me with some kind of energy force. '''Donald: '''Where's the transponder? '''Leo: '''He must've taken it. '''Donald: '''Chase, what were you thinking?! '''Chase: '''Oh, I don't know! You made a deal without me, so I was gonna make a better deal without you! '''Leo: '''We need to find the guy who did this. '''Chase: '''It wasn't just some guy. That energy blast wasn't human. '''Adam: Okay, but what was he. Bionic, an android. (gasps) What if he's an evil spirit from a galaxy far away?! A space ghost! Bree: 'So we don't know who we're dealing with or what he's capable of. '''Adam: '''Hey Franks! '''Kaz: '''Howdy teach. Oh, hey I wanna ask you, I know I have all the bionics, but if I wanted more of the bionics, where would I go for that? '''Oliver: '''Yeah, like a room, a copy, maybe a bionic vending machine. '''Adam: '''I wish, but no one listens to me. '''Chase: '''Adam, who are they? '''Adam: '''Oh, these are our new students, this is Frank and uhm.. (''laughs) I forgot the other guys name. 'Bree: '''We don't have any new students. '''Adam: '''We don't? Wait a minute. (''sniffs then gasps) Aha! I should have known, that's Bob's jelly, tuna shirt. 'Oliver: '''Look, I can explain everything. But Frank, you'd probably do a better job, so you go ahead. '''Leo: '''Who are you guys? '''Chase: '''They're intruders! (''walks towards Kaz and Oliver) 'Bree: '''Too bad, this one's kinda cute. As far as intruders go. '''Chase: '''I bet they're with the guy who stole the transponder! Where is he? Where is the transponder? '''Oliver: '''Transponder? No, no, no, Kaz was just trying to– '''Adam: '''Get them! '''Tecton: '''Get away from them. '''Kaz: '''Tecton! '''Oliver: '''Granite, Gamma Girl! '''Adam: '''Guys? A surprise costume party? It's not even my birthday! '''Bree: '''What's going on? '''Chase: '''I don't know. '''Oliver: '''What are you guys doing here? '''Tecton: '''We've been tracking the incapacitator. His infrared energy led us here. '''Leo: '(laughs) Look superboy, I don't know what movie theatre your mom thought she was dropping you off at, but you're in the from place. (drawns energy from one of the computer consoles) 'Tecton: '''He's got energy transference, just like the Incapacitator. (blasts the team with wall of energy) '''Adam: '''Oh yeah, two can play that game! (uses his blast wave) '''Kaz: '''Yeah, he definitely did not get that out of a vending machine. (''Adam starts to fight Tecton, Bree fights Gamma Girl and Chase fights Granite) 'Leo: '''Hey, rock guy! This one's for you! (''Leo attacks Granite, Granite throws Leo across the room) '''Oliver: Did you see that? Kaz: 'Yeah, you won't see that in Amsterdam. (laughs) Oh no. (sighs) I left the wormhole transponder in my pants. '''Oliver: '''Okay, I'll come with you, but please, don't ever say that again. (''Kaz and Oliver run away) (Gamma Girl shoots Bree down, Bree runs around her, then Gamma Girl blasts her again and is about to take her out) 'Bree: '''Adam, a little help?! (''Adam uses his lasers to block Gamma Girl's shot) (Adam fights Tecton again, Bree kicks Gamma Girl down, Adam throws Tecton and Granite is about to attack Adam, but Leo quickly takes his stick) 'Leo: '''Let's see how tough you are without your little stick. (Granite raises his hand and the stick flies back to him) '''Leo: '''Alright, that's pretty tough. (''Granite crumbles, Chase leaps and hits Adam to the ground) 'Chase: '...Okay... (the monitor turns on, showing Donald) 'Donald: '''Guys, help! (''everyone gets up) 'Leo: '''Big D! '''Donald: '''Get up here, quick! '''Tecton: '''Who's that? '''Bree: '''Our father! (''Incapacitator shows up behind Donald) 'Adam: '''Who's that? '''Chase: '''That's the guy who stole the transponder. '''Tecton: '''That's the Incapacitator. Wait, you guys aren't working for him? (''In the Mentors Quarters, Incapacitator attcks Donald) ' '''Donald: '''No! What are you doing? '''The Incapacitator: '''Making my ''own ''retina scan. (''makes copy of Donald's retina and opens transponder box. '''Donald: '''You'll never get away with this. Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts